The development of firearms has proceeded over many years from single action or shot devices to automatic devices having facilities for many rounds of ammunition.
Notwithstanding the advance in firearms and their construction, there remains many single action firearms, and sales of such devices are still significant for the recreational hunter. Even professional hunters in the North often have or prefer single action devices.
A common single action firearm is the 0.22 calibre rifle.
Although cartridge holders worn as a belt or shoulder harness are known and provide for an orderly array of ammunition to be selectively used in loading and firing the gun, it would be advantageous to have a simple device for holding ammunition on or associated with part of the gun itself. Such a device must be structurally sound yet simple in operation and nonobstructive to the user.